


Suspicious

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [19]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Derek thinks something is going on between Addison and Meredith
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: How Derek Found Out [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/617230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Suspicious

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked as he saw his soon to be ex-wife for the first time in almost a week.

"I'm having kinky sex with Meredith tonight," She responded as she picked up the restraints she needed for her patient before walking off in the other direction. She wasn't really planning to have kinky sex with Meredith, but her soon to be ex-husband was too stupid to realize that she hadn't been cheating on him with his ex-mistress, so now she didn't really care what he thought. Surely the man thought that they'd spent the last five days in bed together naked, but really Addison had been curled up in the fetal position crying for the past five days about what an asshole Derek was for humiliating her in front of the entire hospital.

It all began after Christmas, the flu had hit the hospital hard and Addison had gotten an unfortunate surprise in the form of Meredith Grey throwing up all over her. Addison's doctorly instincts seemed to kick into overdrive at the sight of the sick intern and she lead her to the Attending locker room and sat her on the couch there while changing into fresh scrubs. Once she was in clean clothes she got the blonde some mouthwash which she immediately thanked Addison for before rinsing her mouth out over the locker room sink. Addison then lead the sick blonde to an empty bed in an on call room where she continued to take care of the younger woman until she fell asleep and the redhead was paged.

On Meredith's first day back at work it was obvious that Addison had caught the flu as well, and this time it was Meredith who caught Addison throwing up in the hall. The blonde, who had spent her morning charting on Bailey's orders came to the Attending's rescue. Meredith led Addison towards a bathroom where she wiped the redhead's mouth with a wet paper towel before leading the woman to the locker room where she gave her mouthwash before beginning to change her clothes. Derek walked in on Meredith undressing his wife, but the women took no notice and Meredith continued unbuttoning the redhead's blouse while the neurosurgeon watched from the doorway. He stared at them strangely as Meredith's hands slid up his wife's sides softly, but shook it off once he realized how pale Addison looked. He knew the flu was going around the hospital so he didn't protest as the intern unclasped the older woman's bra before pulling her scrub top over her head. He recognized that his wife was sick and that Meredith was helping her, but the soft almost familiar touches he saw them exchange got under his skin and he slipped out quietly hoping to calm himself. The pair continued as if he had never been there.

Once the redhead was dressed in more comfortable attire Meredith led them to an empty on call room bed, and held Addison her against her chest. Even though Mer wouldn't admit it, she was tired and lying down with the sick redhead was just what she needed. Addison whimpered as she curled up next to Meredith. "It's gonna suck for 2 or 3 days Addison, but then you'll start to feel better," Meredith whispered as she ran her fingers through Addison's sweat dampened hair. Silence fell over them and Meredith thought that the redhead had fallen asleep until she started to say something.

"Derek is going to laugh at me," She whimpered. Meredith simply turned to look straight at her in confusion. "I don't like needles," Addison explained. "I cried the last time I got a flu shot and Derek laughed at me so I haven't gotten one since."

"I don't think that matters right now Addison, just relax," Meredith whispered as she tried to calm the obviously exhausted redhead. Eventually she dozed off and Meredith watched over her as she slept while also taking time to rest her eyes. They stayed like that until Derek turned up and found Meredith holding Addison to her chest as the redhead slept, and he was furious. His patient hadn't made it through surgery and he hadn't regained his composure over the pair's earlier embrace and visions of his former best friend and his wife still haunted him and all rational thought left him. He forgot that Meredith had simply been trying to help his sick wife earlier, he only remembered the familiar way in which they had touched.

"Get your hands off of my wife," He'd practically growled. Meredith looked at him in surprise for a moment, shocked at his tone, before responding.

"She just fell asleep Derek," Meredith whispered calmly in response. He didn't seem to care that Addison had just recently fallen asleep, he wanted to go home and he wanted take her home with him and there wasn't going to be any discussion about it.

"So what, we broke up and now you're screwing around with my wife?" The blonde bit back a laugh.

"Addison is sick Derek, not everything is about you, and nothing is going on here," Derek cut her off.

"I'm her husband and I will take care of her if she's sick." Meredith hadn't expected him to get so defensive about their current position, but he was having none of it and he pulled the sleeping redhead from Meredith's embrace without another word and he carried her home.

The redhead had been startled when she woke up in the trailer snuggled against her husband's chest. "Derek?" Addie questioned softly as she opened her eyes. "How did I get here? Where's Meredith?"

"I brought you home," He whispered gently offering her a winning smile which she returned weakly. "You've been out of it for a while," Derek added when he looked over at the clock. Addison stretched in acknowledgement before rolling away from her husband and snuggling into a pillow. He stared at his wife but didn't say anything as she buried her head in the pillow.

"No offense Derek, but Meredith makes a better pillow, it's the boobs." He could only smile at her before joking that her fever was making her delirious. "Maybe just a little bit," She added with a small smile. "I don't want to get you sick," She whispered a moment later.

"That's why you were with Meredith? You didn't want to get me sick?" Addie shook her head.

"Meredith threw up on me last week and she found me throwing up in the hall after I left a patient's room this afternoon, I think she was just trying to make it up to me, and she needed a nap." Derek nodded in understanding, feeling a little bad about the way he snapped at Meredith earlier that afternoon. He'd apologize to her later. He asked if his wife needed anything and when she shook her head he kissed her temple and told her to relax as she dozed off again.

Once Addison was feeling better the two women ended up spending more time together, often getting drinks at Joe's or laughing at Derek's expense at the nurses station. They became friends, and at first Derek didn't mind because he still had feelings for Meredith, but when he found Meredith comforting Addison after Mark showed up his attitude began to change. They didn't look like they were just friends anymore, it looked like something more than friendship was going on and Derek wasn't sure what hurt more; the fact that Addison was cheating again, or the fact that she was cheating with Meredith. Derek didn't know what he wanted to do, so he drank and watched Meredith and Addison as they drank. They were sipping margaritas and half way through hers, Meredith decided that she wanted to play darts. She grabbed Addie's hand and drug her along.

"Meredith is kicking my ass," Addison said as she slid onto the stool next to her husband twenty minutes later, "I think she needs another margarita." Derek stared at his wife with a sort of blank expression when she finished. "You okay Der?" She asked and he shook his head quickly before uttering a "huh" in response. "Meredith is kicking my ass at darts," Addison replied as she realized that her husband had zoned out.

"Oh," He whispered in response, "I thought you said," He continued, "Never mind." Addison could only smile at her husband when she realized what he had thought she'd said. She stood up and leaned over him before whispering seductively in his ear. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He didn't respond and the redhead backed away and made to get the blonde another drink.

Addison wasn't stupid, she knew that her husband wanted Meredith, she saw him looking at her, and she knew that his feelings were returned. She and Meredith were only friends because they both wanted to make Derek happy and he was just completely oblivious. George took over for Addison, and soon Derek and Addison had moved to a table and were watching the pair play. Derek's eyes were on Meredith even as his wife sat in his lap with her hand on his thigh, and soon Addison had given up on trying to hold his attention, and she too stared off at Meredith, watching as she stuck her tongue out at George when she beat him. Then she turned back to her husband and whispered something in his ear about taking the blonde home with them and he shook his head and went back to ignoring her as Alex challenged a still relatively sober Meredith to a game.

Addison made the suggestion to Derek only one other time before deciding that it wasn't what Derek wanted. It wasn't that he didn't want Meredith, it was that he didn't want her. It was about time for Addison to accept the end of their marriage, but while she was holding onto hope that they could work things out, he was jealous over Meredith's mystery date. The blonde had excitedly told Addison because Cristina had laughed that she had a date with a vet.

"I heard Meredith has a date tonight," Derek said as he caught up with his wife. Addison grinned when Derek asked her who Meredith was seeing, she had already been sworn to secrecy.

"That's none of your business Derek," Addie replied. It was obvious that he was jealous, but he quickly changed his course and asked Addison to dinner. She smiled and leaned in to kiss the man before telling him that she couldn't. "Not tonight Derek, I have a patient that I need to monitor personally maybe tomorrow?" The response Addison got wasn't appreciated or expected.

"You're lying." Derek had increased in volume and several people were now staring at them.

"Lower your voice Derek," Addison said softly.

"You don't want the hospital to know what a lying whore you are?" He asked. "Got a date with your little girlfriend," He continued when she didn't answer. Addison just stared at him in confusion. The people on the floor below were now staring up at them as well and Derek continued in a calm but loud voice. "You're a cheating little whore just like Daddy." Addison simply stood there and took it, hating that Derek would use that against her. "Screwing my best friend wasn't enough for you? You had to have Meredith too," He growled bitterly. "You think I want to watch you fuck her? Is it your goal in life to make me miserable?" He yelled. "Marrying you is the worst thing I have ever done," He finished before storming off leaving Addie standing there shaking.

While Addison was being ripped apart by Derek, Meredith was in surgery with Burke. The blonde was greeted by her best friend as she and the cardiovascular surgeon scrubbed out. "You would tell me if you were doing the She-Shepherd right?" Meredith tried not to laugh at her person's question.

"Would you make more or less jokes about that than about my date with a vet?" Meredith asked with an amused grin.

"Probably more," She answered. "You should know that McDreamy just publicly accused his wife of sleeping with you, leaving her completely humiliated and crying in the ladies room on three." Meredith took off without another word.

"Addie?" Meredith question as she came to a halt in the ladies room. Addison whimpered in response and Meredith said nothing as she attempted to stabilize her breathing. "Open the door Addison," Meredith said as she stood on the other side of the stall door. Addison did as Meredith had requested, and the moment Meredith saw Addison's tear stained cheeks she embraced her. "The next time we have sex Addie, don't let me find out from Cristina," Meredith received a giggle in response. "Come home with me, Cristina can take care of my post-op, and I'll cancel my date, and we can lay in bed and eat pizza and call Derek names." Addie had agreed weakly and from that moment on the redhead was Meredith's. She stayed with the blonde for five days before returning to work and though she'd spent the majority of that time crying, Meredith had made sure that she had the confidence she needed to go back and look Derek in the eye and do her job.

"Come here," Meredith had whispered to the redhead that morning as she got ready to return to work. Surprisingly Addison did as Meredith asked, and she stood still as the blonde straightened her clothes. "Just remember, you look flawless and Derek thinks you've spent the last five days in bed with me, and being in bed with me is lots of fun," Mer added with a smile inducing wink. Though that morning was the end of five consecutive days of misery and self loathing, it was only the beginning of Addison's time with Meredith.

Addison had been staying with Meredith for almost two months and she was trying to wake the blonde up. The intern opened her eyes and stared at the redhead who had shut her alarm clock off. "I know I need to find my own place," Addison whispered. Mer shook her head. Addison had become Meredith's person when it came to human contact, Addie was the contact that Meredith wanted and needed.

"I can't imagine waking up without you next to me," Meredith said softly to the redhead who managed a surprised "oh" in response. "Addison?" She asked and the woman nodded to show that she was listening. "Are we, are we going to keep pretending that," Addison cut her off.

"Pretending that what?" She asked. Gray eyes locked with blues and neither of them moved or spoke for the longest time. Meredith's gaze shifted first as her eyes slid to Addison's lips before leaning forward to kiss the redhead. She responded almost immediately. The kiss was soft just a gentle brushing of their lips before they pulled apart breathlessly. "What are we doing Meredith?" Addison asked as the blonde curled into her chest.

"Does it matter Addie?" She asked sadly as she turned to look into the older woman's eyes. "The whole hospital already thinks we've shacked up," She whispered with the smallest hint of a smile.

"I know but I'm crazy about you Meredith," Addison whispered, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"The feeling is mutual Addie, so don't worry about it," Meredith said before leaning in to kiss the worried redhead again.

The following day at work was the first time since Derek's outburst two months ago, that the man saw the two women together. They had walked in together and taken the elevator up to the fourth floor where he watched Meredith lean closer to Addison and whisper, "The entire hospital already thinks we're together, we're just confirming what they already think, so just kiss me Addison. They will have found something else to talk about next week." Derek watched as Addison nodded and Meredith leaned in pressing her lips to the redhead's and confirming what everyone already suspected. There was no more Derek, just Meredith and Addison.


End file.
